


Unforeseen

by a_borderlands_tale (weaving_a_tale)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaving_a_tale/pseuds/a_borderlands_tale
Summary: Rhys has decided he's going to tell Sasha how he feels. It goes about as well as you would expect.





	Unforeseen

Rhys is still trying to figure out why Fiona is snickering behind her hand after he firmly declares that today is going to be the day.

Today, he is going to tell Sasha how he feels.

The dreadlocked-brunette is quietly working on the caravan, making some minor tweaks here and there as she lies under the hood.

“Hey Sasha. How’s it going?” Rhys asks as casually as is possible for him.

Which really isn’t that casual at all.

He frowns at the choked pitch to the question.

“Fine?” She replies, somewhat teasingly causing his stomach to give a little flip.

“Good. That’s good,” Rhys retorts, leaning against the hood as he clenches his fists together and mouthes “what?!?” at himself. “So, uh, there was something I, uh, wanted to talk to you about.”

“Alright?” Sasha responds, still under the caravan.

“Uh. Face to face?”

Sasha slides herself from under the hood with one foot, giving him a quizzical look.

“So. Uh. I…umm. Might, you know, like you a little. I mean a lot, because it’s really…anyways we’ve been through a lot and I nearly lost you once and I thought well hey I should probably take the chance and say that I want to be with you. Yeah.”

Sasha’s expression darts from amusement to surprise to something unreadable before she winces.

“Oh,” she retorts awkwardly. “You…you do?”

“That doesn’t sound like a good idea?” Rhys asks dumbly, wincing at himself.

“No no it’s fine, it’s just…uhh,” Sasha begins, looking away before she meets his eyes. “I don’t…like men.”

Rhys frowns, the question already on his lips before he absorbs the words.

“What…about August?” He haphazards.

“What about him?” Sasha replies.

“I thought you might have…liked him.”

“Like I said Rhys, he was a mark,” Sasha replies as she looks away from him. “Sorry.”

She takes a tentative step forward, placing a hand on his cheek.

“Hey, if it’s any consolation, if I was straight you would be the first guy I’d go for.”

Fiona bites her lip, trying hard not to laugh too loudly at how Rhys can’t seem to decide his reaction to the negative news but the positive touch.

Sasha removes her hand before Rhys can really say anything, already turning away to work on the caravan.

Rhys stands there dumbly as she slides back under, his arms crossed as he lingers.

He looks over at Fiona, and whatever is holding her back disintegrates as she lets out a loud cackle.

Rhys pouts as he walks over, his strides long and hurried. He brushes past her harshly towards her home, opening the front door before he closes it with a sharp bang.

There is a soft knock on the door.

“Rhys?” Sasha asks gently before she knocks again. “Rhys, can you come out here please?”

The humiliation that is washing over his frame makes him ignore her, his arms crossed as he settles on a nearby chair.

“I’m fine.”

“Sure. You’ve locked yourself in our house, but I get it, you’re fine,” Sasha retorts teasingly.

When Rhys doesn’t respond she lets out a small sigh.

“Rhys, I’m sorry my sister acted like an ass. She only did it because she wants you all to herself.”

“What?” Rhys and Fiona declared at the same time, the latter practically screeching it in horror.

“Oh yeah. She thinks about you all the time,” Sasha continues. “Late at night you can hear you just moaning, "Oh Rhys!” It’s really funny….“

"Hilarious, Sasha,” Fiona replies flatly.

“She does?” Rhys retorts skeptically.

“Yep. She’s just jealous you liked me and not her,” Sasha replies with what he can practically hear is a grin.

“All I was doing was my sisterly duties,” Fiona retorts defensively. “You just kept…going on and on about how you liked her and I couldn’t resist…”

Rhys gets up from the chair, brushing him off a little before he approaches the door.

He yanks it open, Sasha standing there as Fiona stood nearby.

“I…feel like I owe you an apology for all this,” Rhys speaks to Sasha, the woman waving him off with a smile.

“Nah. Honest mistake. I mean, hey I tricked August too…”

Rhys looks humiliated again by that statement, and Sasha squeezes his arm.

She releases it, satisfied he’s alright as she goes back to the caravan.

Leaving Rhys to look at Fiona so sharply that her smile brightens.

“Has anyone told you that you like a frustrated Rakk when you’re pissed off?”

“I’m glad you’re so amused by my heartbreak,” Rhys retorts angrily.

Fiona rolls her eyes before she flicks something off his suit.

“Relax Rhys. You’re the CEO of a big company now, remember?” She declares. “You’ll find someone else.”

Her touch lingers for a moment, her sea foam meeting his mismatched amber and gold, and he feels a familiar tug in his abdomen for an entirely unfamiliar subject.

“Probably should check they’re not a lesbian first right?” Rhys retorts, causing Fiona to snicker.

“Seems like a good start.”

Despite how he feels a small smile blooms on his features.

His communicator beeps, breaking whatever moment the two have. He checks it as Fiona steps back (why was she even standing that close to him in the first place?), sighing as it declares that their latest shipment is missing half of the key metal Atlas needs.

“Duty calls,” Rhys declares, waving the communicator for good measure before he begins to walk away. “Oh, Fiona?”

“Uh huh?”

“You do know I’m getting you back for this, right?” Rhys declares as he walks away.

“Oh yeah. I’m looking forward to it,” Fiona calls out.

It sounds almost…flirtatious.

Has it always sounded flirtatious?

Nah. He’s got to be over-analyzing it.

Fiona would never be interested in him, same as he isn’t interested in her.

He walks away as Sasha wheels out a little from under the caravan.

“Trying to find his ass?” Sasha asks teasingly, her sister’s cheeks taking on a certain redness before she adjusts her hat.

“I’m going inside,” Fiona declares as she opens the front door.

“Try not to be too loud,” Sasha retorts, Fiona’s response a sarcastic chuckle before she closes the door.

Sasha shakes her head as she goes back to work, humming to herself.

Those two better wake up soon.

She needs that twenty dollars from Vaughn for a new muffler.

Someone taps on the wheel beside her and she jumps, the person letting out a low throaty chuckle.

Her heart leaps as she slides out from underneath the caravan, her eyes meeting those of a dark-haired woman, crinkling behind glasses that somehow survived the crash of Helios.

“Hey babe,” Sasha declares as she sits up, the woman kneeling down to her level.

The kiss lingers deliciously, the woman humming in contentment before she shifts back.

“Working on the caravan again?”

“Well. You know, need to leave something behind for Fiona for when we go off-planet…”

“So you haven’t told her yet? About us leaving?”

Sasha sighs, leaning against the front of the caravan. 

“She’s got enough on her plate at the moment. I’ll let her know in a week or two.”

The woman grins as she sits between Sasha’s legs.

“Well hurry up. I’m looking forward to lounging on Dionysus.”

She cups the back of Sasha’s neck, stroking it before they kiss once more. Leaning against the caravan as they wrap their arms around each other. 

Thank God for Rhys changing her opinion about Hyperion or she may have never pursued the woman in her arms. 

Now it was time to return the favour and help him see what was in front of him the entire time. 

A sharp-tongued woman with a penchant for hats, perhaps the worst of Pandoran scum. 

And perfect for him in every single damn way.


End file.
